Goku and junior stupid dumb adventures Season one Episode one: consider yourself, retarded part one
Warning: Rated 17+ for swearing, blood, and a number of other things. Eminem the real slim shady plays for the rap theme Mario: may i have your attention please? may i have your attention please? will the real dat nigga please come up here? i repeat. will the real dat nigga please come up here? Goku walks up to them making mario confused Goku:(singing)ya'll act like you've never seen a kid rapper before, eyes on the floor, like you sisters bein a whore, yo dudes thoughts'll be worse than before, yo momma's so ugly that we said- Junior: whoa. Goku:(singing)oh wait dudes, hold up. did he just say, what i think he just said? and then ken said, nothin you hoes, ken was born dead, he's under cody's bed. people see me walkin sayin, let's do the sex, and they say i'm sick of dat nigga, look at him cockin his you know what at the you know who, yeah but he's so badass though, yeah dudes i'm probably a little twisted. but it's no worse than what that prostitute did. sometimes i just wanna kick back and drink coke, but can't, cause my friends are dumber than a dead moose. well except for junior. well except for junior. but just barely cause i gave his mom a tumor. this is no show for little kids, don't expect them to know what a vagina is. of course they don't know it, but by the time they're double digit, they got south park don't they? we ain't no mammals, well, some of us cannibals, i eat dudes guts like an antelope.(slurp sound)but if we can hold guns and swords, then why can't we punch any of the whores? and if you think that i've got the antidote, then you must be dumb cause i'm your dads only hope. cause i'm dat nigga yes i'm the real nigga all you other dat nigga's are just bein f#cka's, so won't the real dat nigga please come up, please come up, please come up? yeah i'm dat nigga yes i'm the real nigga all you other dat nigga's are just bein f#cka's, so won't the real dat nigga please come up, please come up, please come up? Goku walks off and the theme song ends Scene cuts to goku and junior lying down on junior's bed Goku: hey junior? Junior: yeah goku? Goku: have you ever felt like there was more to your life, but you're too bored to try and discover it because of course you are? Junior: not entirely. i am super bored though. Goku: so am i dude. i wish something would just happen already. Junior: same here. there's gotta be somethin to do. have any ideas? Goku: too bored to think. and to improvise more filler for the episode. Junior: yeah. and these types of scenes are boring too. Goku and junior sigh Suddenly goku gets an idea Goku: i'll be right back junior. i just thought of something cool we could do. Junior: well alright then. Goku runs out of the room Scene cuts to goku knocking on the door to an evil base Goku: let's hope he agrees to it. Suddenly robotnik answers the door(and yes, he has his chilling voice from sonic satam) Robotnik: oh. it's you. i haven't see you since you foiled my evil plans of robotasization. Goku: that's what i wanted to talk to you about. me and my friend junior are like, super bored, and can't think of anything fun to do because of that. so then i got the idea to try and stop evil dominations from the main antagonist of our favorite video game franchise. Robotnik: hmm. going back into the evil buisness would be a good time for me. tell you what kid. i'll keep you and your friend entertained, if you can amuse me. and if you do so, i'll do this more often. Goku: sounds good. Goku runs over to the edge Goku: oh yeah, and p.s dude! you didn't say how long we had to entertain you! Goku jumps off the edge Goku: ha ha! Robotnik: clever kid. Goku is seen skydiving as he falls down at two thousand miles per hour as his own will and grabs onto a lamp post and then crashes into junior's front window Goku: now to go tell junior. Goku spots chef pee pee in front of him Goku: chef penis. Chef pee pee: goku. Goku runs off to junior's room Chef pee pee: guess i gotta clean up his window glass. Scene cuts to goku running into junior's room Goku: alright junior. all our problems are solved. Junior: alright. so what'd you do? Goku: well let's just say that i got us a villain for the series. Junior: nice. every series needs at least one antagonist. Goku: exactly. you thinkin what i'm thinkin? Junior: that a lower case l and an upercase i are really similar looking? Goku: well, yeah. that, and i'll get a phone call in three, two, one. Goku's phone rings and goku answers it Junior: his world crush 40 ringtone. nice touch. Goku: hello? who is this? Robotnik: goku. this is robotnik. and i am here to tell you now, that i have princess rouge in my foretress at this moment. if you don't come soon, then she'll be destroyed. Goku: you didn't. Robotnik: oh, i did. and very soon, she'll be a robot. Rouge: let me out of here dude. i'm bored half to death. Robotnik hangs up Goku: let's go. Junior: right. Goku and junior run out of the house and goku grabs into his backpack Junior: how're we gonna get to his foretress? Goku pulls out his hoverboard Goku: duh. Goku hops on his hoverboard Goku: hop on junior. Junior gets on goku's hover board and holds onto goku Goku: ready? Junior: totally. and i'm only holding you so i don't fall off. Goku: right. Goku and junior hover off Scene cuts to goku and junior arriving at the death egg Goku: alright dude. now this is the robotnik from sonic satam, so he's not gonna hold back. he's gonna be extra vicious. i'm talkin robotatization, robot laser armies, hell, who knows what. Junior: wow. that's pretty complex for a comedy. Goku: we're one of the darker comedy's, as you probably noticed from the theme song. Junior: well that sure was a bad idea. Goku: i know right? but the creator went with that, so let's just roll with it. Junior: works for me. Goku and junior run up to the door of the death egg Junior: how do we get in? Goku: duh. Goku pulls out a bazooka Goku: back up dude. Goku and junior back up and goku launches the bazooka at the door blowing it up Junior: wow goku, that was awesome! Goku: let's roll. Goku and junior run into the death egg Alarm: intruder alert! intruder alert! Goku: pssh. lame. Junior: tell me about it. Robotnik's robots surround goku and junior Goku: ready junior? Junior: ready goku. Goku and junior start bashing the robots and start ripping their chips out and cutting them in half A big robot rolls towards them Goku: come closer little biggie. Goku runs towards the robot and cuts through it and then backflips over it and slices it in half Junior: whoa dude. nice skills. Goku: just cause we're only five, dosen't mean we can't be sick. Robotnik: right goku. Goku and junior look at the speakers Robotnik: but you still won't be able to stop me and save rouge. just try me and see for yourself. Goku: up yours egg bitch! Junior: yeah ya fat peace of crap! Robotnik: oh wow. that's very mature. just try and stop me you pests. you can't defeat me, or stop my evil plans. prepare to die. The speaker turns off Goku: let's get going junior. Junior nods and follows goku Scene cuts to goku and junior arriving in the main room Goku: give it up robotnik. you cant win now. Robonik: oh, but on the contrary goku, it's you who cant win. Junior: you can bet my xbox on it! Goku: now give us rouge back. Robotnik: oh goku, sweet imbecile goku. oh, silver sonic. Silver sonic comes out and charges towards goku and junior Goku sighs Goku: you don't seem to realize how dangerous i can be. Goku grabs silver sonic and rips his chip out and then makes him eat it. Goku: eat it! eat it you lazy peice of scrap metal! Silver sonic shutd down Junior: ha! see that robotnik? goku can make anyone suffer. Robotnik: at his young age, it's quite impressive. but i still count on one more thing. Robotnik presses a button and metal sonic comes out Goku: metal sonic. the greatest villain in sonic history. and the main antagonist of sonic heroes. Metal sonic charges at goku and colides three punches with him and then kicks him back and they continue fighting Junior: damn it. if only the real sonic was here. he's the only one who can stand a chance against him. Metal sonic kicks goku in the face and goku punches metal sonic in the gut and then throws him against the wall Goku: you want some more? i could go for some robot blood Metal sonic blasts goku with a light beam stunning him and then puts him in a ball prison Junior: goku! Metal sonic kicks junior back Junior regains his balance by jumping off of the wall and then punches metal sonic in the face Metal sonic is unharmed and punches junior and then puts him in a ball prison Goku: damn it. he's too good. Robotnik: indeed he is goku. metal sonic. prepare the robotatization. Metal sonic nods and walks towards rouge Goku looks at the scene in suspense and then the screen fades to black ending the episode off Goku and junior stupid dumb adventures question: what would you do if you were captured by an evil sceintist? best comment wins a trip to my other fan series. Category:Goku and junior stupid dumb adventures Category:Episodes